


Helgas Surprise

by ravenclawseeker6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawseeker6/pseuds/ravenclawseeker6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts wasnt always a castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helgas Surprise

"Ready?" Helga asked in an excited voice.  
"I've been ready for almost an hour,' Rowena grumbled. Salazar couldn't see through he blindfolds they'd all been forced to wear, but still managed to stomp on her foot.  
Helga had been extremely secretive and distracted the past few months, always disappearing, sometimes for weeks at a time. The four of them had been transported via portkey to an unknown location, though Salazar could hear the gentle lapping of water on a shore, and the sound of many birds.  
"Okay, take them off!" Helga said in excitement. The three of them removed the strips of fabric blinding them, and stared.  
A small fortress-like structure stood before them. It was only two stories high, but the gothic structure was incredible.  
"I don't understand," Godric said blankly. "Is it your new house?"  
"Of course not!" Helga retorted. "Don't you remember?"  
Rowena stared at the building intently, then gasped as a thought struck her. "Its the school!"  
Salazar was lost for several moments, until the memory came to him. Almost a year ago, they had been discussing the sad fact that many witches and wizards in their area were very uneducated, especially those of muggle descent. Godric had jokingly suggested building a school, where they could each teach their favorite subject.  
Herbology had gone to Helga, while Rowena had claimed Tranfiguration. Salazar instantly decide on Potions, and Godric had gladly selected Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had discussed it for a while, before turning to other topics.  
"You built this by yourself?" Salazar asked, stunned.  
"I'm not completely hopeless, you know." Helga replied with a smile. "There are plenty of potions ingredients everywhere, and a large field perfect for dueling. The forest has a lot of plants I could utilize, and Rowena," she chuckled. "Well, you could use anything!"  
Salazar could already see the forests potential, and the building itself was quite fantastic.  
"When do we open?" Rowena asked.  
"Well, its not quite finished," Helga admitted. "I thought you guys might help. Add your own flair to it."  
"I'm in!" Godric exclaimed, while Rowena and Salazar simply nodded their heads.  
Helga beamed with pride. "Lets get started then!"  
This was going to be fun.


End file.
